After I fall
by f.f. lindy
Summary: Scully wonders what will happen after she falls


Title: After I fall  
  
Author: f.f.lindy  
  
Date: 3/03  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: The Unnatural (a teeny tiny one)  
  
Disclaimer: None of it is mine. The characters are stolen from FOX, but they make me happy so get over it. The song is performed by LeAnn Womack, but don't not read it because of that, they're just words, really good words.  
  
Feedback: Please oh please oh please! vmf2004115@yahoo.com  
  
Archiving: Please oh please of please (and if you're feeling extra nice send me a note so I can pat myself on the head)  
  
Authors Notes: I wrote down the lyrics to this song forever ago and it wasn't until I read way too many unnatural post eps all in one day that I found out how to use it.  
  
On the edge looking over All I see is a four-leaf clover Maybe a sign of things to come Should I jump or should I run  
  
After I fall where do I stand After my heart is in your hands And you've got it all After I fall where to do I stand After I've loved you all I can Will I still stand tall After I fall  
  
It's as clear as a blue sky I don't fear you telling me a lie So I'll become your only dancer And let the sunrise bring the answer  
  
After I fall where do I stand After my heart is in your hands And you've got it all After I fall where to do I stand After I've loved you all I can Will I still stand tall After I fall  
  
You're a move I want to make You're a chance I'm gonna take Will I still stand tall After I fall After I fall After I fall  
  
I sat on a bench in the park where we played baseball that day. I stared at the grass thinking. It was a Saturday afternoon. The park was full of kids playing Little League. I came here to think. I needed to decide what I was going to do about you. I loved you, and I didn't know where to go from there. I searched the green grass in front of me as if it held the mystery of our relationship, as if it had all the answers I needed. I looked at a patch of clover. A four-leaf clover seemed to pop out at me as I gazed at the grass. I sat there and stared at it for a long time. "Maybe a sign of things to come." I thought. I was still afraid. I was afraid that if I told you how I felt, even though I knew in my heart you felt the same way, our friendship would be ruined. I wondered if I should run away from you. Then, I got up and walked. I just strolled along the sidewalk of the residential area that surrounded the park. It was full of little kids on bikes and people out walking their dogs. I wished that you and I lived here. I wished that our kids played on the baseball team playing in the park.  
  
You'd made it obvious time and time again that you wanted me, that you loved me, that you would take care of me, but I was still afraid. I wasn't afraid of you, that you would reject me, that you would hurt me, that you would lie to me. I was afraid of myself. I was afraid that after I gave you my love, after I admitted that I'd fallen for you, I wouldn't be able to be your friend, your co-worker, your equal. I was afraid that you wouldn't respect me anymore if we slept together. As I watched an old couple walk down the street past me with their little Toy Poodle on a leash I gave up. I walked towards the park where I'd left my car. I knew exactly how to get to your house. This was a chance I had to take.  
  
I walked into your building and knocked purposefully on your door. You answered as if you were expecting me. I looked at you. My face must have shown my fear. "Hi," I said softly.  
  
"Hey, come on in." You ushered me in the door.  
  
I couldn't find my words as I walked in your apartment. "Mulder, I know that we have been, um, tiptoeing around this since it happened. I just, I think that, we need to talk about this." You looked at me tenderly, your eyes speaking volumes to my heart. "I.I think.Mulder, I fell in love with you." You leaned towards me and covered my mouth with yours. I melted with your touch. As your kissed became more passionate and layers of clothing started to peel off I said a prayer. I asked God to bring the sunlight along with joy. I was afraid of what would become of me when we woke up together. I was so afraid, but I pushed those thoughts from my mind and thought only of your body against mine.  
  
When the first light came pouring in the window in the morning I buried myself in you. My head on your chest, I felt like a queen. Your arm was wrapped around me and settled on my back, I felt you tracing circles on my skin. I opened my eyes and gave you a kiss. You smiled. I felt my heart flutter. "You're perfect," you told me.  
  
I laid my head back down on your bare chest and felt a rush of happiness roll over me. "This is perfect." 


End file.
